This invention relates generally to the wheel art and, more particularly, to a quick change wheel assembly for a wheeled vehicle.
The current method of mounting a tire-mounted wheel (or "rim") on an automobile, truck or other vehicle concludes with the step of tightening nuts on lugs (or studs) not only to assure that the wheel is secured to the lugs, but also to assure that the wheel does not wobble, even if secure. Nevertheless, there is the well known tendency of overtightening for an added measure of security, thereby creating the future problem of untightening. This problem is compounded with the advent of power driven impact tools which invariably are used in garages and service stations to speed up the wheel change process. The net effect is that most lug nuts are fastened too tightly to be loosened by the aged, the handicapped, the weakened, and by the average female. Further, the reluctance of most service stations to provide roadside assistance places these individuals in jeopardy.
I have invented a unique wheel assembly that cannot be overtightened, and that permits quick change of the tire-mounted wheel member thereof, even by the aged, the handicapped, the weakened, and the average female. Thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the art.